FlamingoMask's Dire Earthquake Conflict!!
FlamingoMask's Dire Earthquake Conflict!! is an RP that was done on August 30, 2017. Story After Garuma and Gillamen failed to kill FlamingoMask and the Units and were destroyed, Barbe Q decided to do something about it and volunteered to fight back against. Dr. Borg gave Barbe Q Earthquake Robot and then sent him to Halewia, where he would combat against FlamingoMask. FlamingoMask, Brownie and Sonnet showed up to deal with H the hydrogen monster in Halewia, to which Sonnet told FlamingoMask that her and Brownie could handle it. FlamingoMask watched as Brownie and Sonnet then went into action, attacking the beast. H took quick notice of the two and fired some energy bombs at Brownie. Brownie leaped up in time and fired her laser rifle around H's head, hurting him badly. Sonnet then slashed her claws at H's legs, causing him to trip over. H then got back up and fired some more energy bombs at Sonnet and Brownie, creating an explosion around the two's area and causing them to fall back. H then leaped towards the two, to which then Sonnet then fought back and slashed at H with her claws and then used her electrical powers to shock him. As H was caught up with Sonnet, Brownie then loaded her Carrot Cannon and then took aim. At that moment, Sonnet then unleashed her A.B. Slugger against H, followed up by Brownie opening fire her Carrot Cannon against H. Both attacks then clashed against H, causing H to stagger around on his two legs some more, before then falling over, exploding in a giant explosion, destroying H. FlamingoMask congratulated the two, however the chaos wasn't over yet. Following H's death, Earthquake Robot then began it's attack by burrowing out from the ground and creating earthquakes. FlamingoMaks right away got on the case and then transformed into giant size, combating against Earthquake Robot. FlamingoMask rapidly punched against Earthquake Robot, but Earthquake Robot didn't seem to be phased much, then ramming against FlamingoMask, causing FlamingoMask to roll over. As Earthquake Robot got to business, Barbe Q then made himself scarce, waiting for his time to strike. As FlamingoMask flew up to fight against Earthquake Robot, Brownie and Sonnet then searched for the assassin kaijin controlling the giant robot. As Brownie and Sonnet then searched around the city, Barbe Q then surprise attacked the two, arming his fork. Barbe Q introduced himself to the two Units, even referring to them as "cat and bunny". Barbe Q did not take kindly to Sonnet and Brownie and then quickly got out his giant fork, swinging at the two. Sonnet then got out her claws and slashed at Barbe Q, slashing at him badly. Brownie then jumped up and fired her laser rifle against Barbe Q, causing Barbe Q to stagger back. Babre Q took out his throwing knives and forks from his coat and then hurled them at Sonnet, causing Sonnet to deflect some back with her claws, backing some away. Barbe Q then got out his giant fork and began to shoot flames from the end of the fork, torching Brownie and Sonnet with the flames. As Earthquake Robot staggered forth, two maser beams then shoot at Earthquake Robot; the Units had arrived with Machine G to take down Earthquake Robot. FlamingoMask then fired his Flamingo Beam at Earthquake Robot, Machine G then rushed up, punching Earthquake Robot on the head, sending Earthquake Robot staggering back. Once Earthquake Robot re-adjusted itself, it then opened fire it's four missile launchers at FlamingoMask and Machine G, creating a massive explosion around them, sending FlamingoMask and Machine G are sent flying upwards. With that, Earthquake Robot then burrowed underground away. FlamingoMask and Machine G then searched for Earthquake Robot for a while. Earthquake Robot reappeared when Earthquake Robot bursted out from underground, near where Sonnet's and Brownie's beach house was at. Earthquake Robot then jumped up, destroying the beach house and the area with it's pistons, creating some heavy earthquakes, which then begin to make a few fissures. FlamingoMask and Machine G then flew in and beat up Earthquake Robot. After FlamingoMask and Machine G fired both of their attacks against Earthquake Robot, Earthquake Robot then fired missiles from it's four missile launchers at FlamingoMask and Machine G, to which FlamingoMask then generated a shield made up if light to block the missiles, however the missiles were very strong and ended up creating a powerful blast anyways, sending FlamingoMask and Machine G back. FlamingoMask then told the Units/Machine G to fire back at Earthquake Robot by shooting their own missiles at it. Machine G then fired their missiles at Earthquake Robot, causing sparks and flares to shoot out. Earthquake Robot retaliated by making a shockwave against FlamingoMask and Machine G, sending them back again. Brownie and Sonnet were hit by the flames and kept staggering back aways to avoid the flames but Barbe Q kept shooting streams of flames from his fork at the two, sadistically taunting and tormenting them. Brownie then took out her laser rifle and shot at Barbe Q's shoulder, causing Barbe Q to cease the flames and stagger around. Sonnet then fired some electricity from her arms at Barbe Q, shocking him and then Brownie jumped up, kicking against his face hard. Barbe Q was hit hard and then rolled over, then hurling more knives and forks at the two Units. Sonnet then took out her Saidena Blaster and shot at Barbe Q, causing some explosions around him. Suddenly, FlamingoMask felt a presence. A mysterious figure appeared on a distant building, his shadowy form seemingly fading in and out. As Earthquake Robot menaced forth, a bow suddenly materialized in the strange being's hand, with an arrow appearing in the other. The strange being narrowed his eyesight, focusing as he pulls back on the drawstring... placing the arrow in the notch slowly. A few moments pass, as though time itself has slowed to a crawl, before the arrow flies through the air, whizzing by FlamingoMask's head and hitting the Earthquake Robot in the neck. Several more arrows quickly followed, as the being disappears from the spot. Earthquake Robot was hit by the arrows and staggered around more. Time began to slow again, not quite stopping, but slow enough to where the battle would appear to be moving in slow motion. Earthquake Robot slowly equipped it's missile launchers and ready to open fire again at FlamingoMask, Machine G and whoever the strange being was but then the strange being pulled back the notched arrow against the drawstring, strain in his eye on the missile silo...before then firing the arrow, causing the arrow to fly towards the missile launcher closest to the machine's head. Time resumed moving at normal speed, causing the arrow to fly into the loaded missile and exploding it prematurely. With it's missiles jammed and messed up, Earthquake Robot then began to self-destruct. With the strange being then disappearing, FlamingoMask and Machine G then both posed, firing their Flamingo Beam and Twin Maser Beams at Earthquake Robot, destroying Earthquake Robot. Earthquake Robot was blasted apart and then fell over, exploding, finishing off the robot and ending it's reign of terror. FlamingoMask and Machine G then struck victorious poses. Barbe Q fought Sonnet and Brownie for some more time, but following Earthquake Robot's destruction, Barbe Q then turned around and was distraught and angry at the loss of said giant robot, saying that they had no idea how much it cost. While Barbe Q was distracted though, Brownie then charged her Carrot Cannon and opened fire at Barbe Q, causing Barbe Q to be sent flying in the air and then crash-landing down into the waters, making a big splash and defeating him. As Machine G went to pick up Sonnet and Brownie, FlamingoMask then found an arrow at the side of a building, which appeared to be torn up and written in an old language. FlamingoMask then kept the note to himself, saving it for later and then flew off along with Machine G to elsewhere back to Japan. Important Events * Barbe Q joins in on the hunt for FlamingoMask. * Earthquake Robot debuts. * H debuts. * CeberusMask appears in briefly to help. Casualities * H I * Earthquake Robot Trivia * The first time that one of the Mecha Galgen Gang's assassin kaijin pilot a robot and survives. Category:Battles Category:Events